Many compositions are initially provided in two independent components until ready for consumption. For instance, this is the case with powered beverages, dry formula such as baby formula powder, cereals, and a host of other consumable products. Typically, the final consumable product is initially provided as two distinct and independent components; namely, a dry or powdered mixture and a liquid. Oftentimes, as is the case with baby formula, it is desirable or necessary, to mix a dry (e.g., powdered) formula with a liquid base (e.g., water) immediately prior to consuming them. While the present disclosure is primarily described and shown with the mixing of baby formula in mind, it will be obvious and clearly apparent to anyone that has ever had the need to mix specific measured quantities of individual components, that the present invention has a virtually endless array of applications.
The vast majority of known products for preparing infant formula are comprised of large, bulky, and often non-portable mixing devices. Large devices dictate that the mixing process be accomplished at the location of the device well ahead of the actual time of consumption. This has the disadvantage of making it difficult for a caretaker to travel far from the location of the mixing equipment. Other known products may provide some degree of portability, but oftentimes require a variety of individual components for containment of quantities of water and formula, precisely measuring respective amounts of water and formula, mixing the water and formula, and finally pouring or otherwise transferring the mixed end product into a bottle just prior to feeding.
As almost any new parent can attest to—particularly new mothers—for many months after bringing a newborn baby home from the hospital, sleep deprivation is a serious issue that commonly causes a lack of concentration and reduced decision-making skills. Sleep deprivation can become a very serious issue in the middle of the night, or any time for that matter, while preparing formula for a hungry infant in a complete stupor. How many times has a mother asker herself: “Did I add two or three scoops of formula into the water?” There are only two likely negative outcomes in this situation. A mother may take a chance and wind up feeding her baby a mixture containing an improper ratio of dry formula to water, potentially causing discomfort and possibly harm to her child. A more responsible mother is likely to choose the safe alternative—pouring out the entire mixture and starting over. This results in serious waste of a very expensive food product, not to mention a longer waiting period for a hungry and irritable infant.
In view of the above drawbacks, disadvantage and limitations of existing formula mixing products and the growing need for new parents to travel with infant children in an increasingly mobile society, there has never been a greater demand for a highly portable, safe, efficient, easy-to-use, formula storage and mixing apparatus. It would be highly desirable to provide such an apparatus that integrates all of the necessary functions heretofore performed using a variety of discrete products, into a portable multi-functional ready on demand unit resulting in a final formula composition ready to be directly transferred into a baby bottle. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to provide such an apparatus that takes the guesswork out of the water and formula measurement process, enabling consistent/repeatable highly accurate mixing ratios, all but eliminating the occurrence of improper formula preparation, Preferably, the apparatus would be constructed in a cost-effective manner using safe materials that eliminate any seepage of harmful chemicals into the stored ingredients.